Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by kuroxshiro
Summary: Sam Evans, a new student, spotted a cheerleader. At the first sight of her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Who is that cheerleader? That's right, it's Quinn Fabray...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so there might be some errors in it. I hope you will enjoy reading it! ^^

_Ring ring ring…..  
><em>

With eyes half-closed, Sam turned the alarm off. He grunted and went back to sleep. Sam woke up minutes after that. He stretched his back. As he was stretching, he took a glance at the alarm clock. His eyes widened.

_07:15 a.m._

"Shit." He ran to the bathroom, making sure not to slip on the wet floor. He took a short shower and brushed his teeth. He wore blue-checkered collared shirt over his white t-shirt with blue denim jeans. He left his checkered shirt unbuttoned. As for his hair, just a few brushes will do.

He grabbed his backpack and rushed downstairs. Before leaving home, he picked one piece of buttered toast. He checked his watch.

_07:23 a.m._

"Crap!" He quickly started the engine and rode on his car, heading to McKinley High. He sped up when he saw the time.

_07:27 a.m._

He arrived 2 minutes before the time. _'Now, where is my class….?' _He spotted a janitor.

"Sir, do you know where my class is?" He pointed his class label.

"I believe it's just down this hallway." He nudged his head to the right.

"Thanks!" He rushed towards the direction.

He spotted his class at last.

_3 seconds_

"Almost there…"

_2 seconds_

He opened the door.

_1 second_

He took a step into the classroom.

_Dinggggggg-_

He panted and gasped for air. The whole class watched him. Some giggled. _'First day of school and I'm already giving off a bad first impression. Great, just great.' _Sam thought.

"Class, this is Sam Evans, the new student. Please get along with him." the teacher introduced, "Take a seat, Mr. Evans."

As he passed by tables, he could hear giggles coming from girls. He just rolled his eyes. He got a seat beside a window and sat there. Next to him was a tall guy, bulked with muscles. _'A sports player, I assume.' _Sam thought.

"Finn Hudson," the guy stretched out his hand.

"Sam Evans," he shook his large hand, "You play any sports?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "Football. You?"

"Same."

The boring lecture began. Sam yawned and looked out of the window. He spotted cheerleaders practicing their cheers. Sam watched them as they did some cartwheels, throws and shouting. All of them were doing great in their cheering but he knew that only one girl took his whole attention…

A honey blond- haired girl with hazel brown eyes. Every single movement she did was graceful. Beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks. Despite her sweat, there was only one word that could describe her:

_Perfect_

"Watching them cheer?" A voice disturbed his fantasy.

"Huh?" Sam questioned the voice behind him.

"They're pretty hot, huh?" Sam nodded, still eyeing the blond girl. "Especially Quinn Fabray."

Sam turned to face Finn, "Who?"

"Quinn Fabray, the blond head cheerleader there," Finn pointed at the window. _'Quinn Fabray? So that's her name…' _Finn continued, "Also known as my girlfriend." Sam's eyes widened and just nodded as he went back to watching the cheerleaders.

'_Quinn Fabray….' _Sam smiled _'…I can't take my eyes off you.'_

A/N: Yay! Finally done! So how was it? Critics would be fine. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad that I got good reviews in my first chapter. ^^ Now I feel much more motivated to write another chapter for it. In one of the reviews, **Everlasting Glory **mentioned something about a nice oneshot in my first chapter. I was considering it a nice suggestion to just let it be oneshot but in the end, I'm going to make it much longer XD Hope you will enjoy reading it ^^ _

'_C'mon…few more seconds left….' _Sam thought as he swayed his legs under his desk.

_Dingggggg-_

'_Break! Finally!'_

The students stood up and left the class for their lunch break. Sam also went to leave. As he stepped out of the door, he realized that he doesn't know the way around the school yet. So, he decided to follow where the crowd was going. When he walked through a hallway, he spotted a room he was interested to go later. _'Seems like a room for astronomy.' _He grinned _'I should check it out later.'_

Most of them headed out to the cafeteria, which he did the same. Sam watched the people around him. He found where to get the food and went there. He grabbed a tray and queued to get his food. He almost laughed when he saw a quite plump girl getting a lot of totter tots on her tray. After placing an apple crumble and sandwich, he inserted a coin in the vending machine and took a carton of milk. He then spotted Finn raising his hand and waving it, signaling Sam to sit with him.

Sam sat down beside an Asian guy. In front of Sam was Finn and next to him was a guy with a mohawk. Sam caught a welcoming smile from the Asian guy.

"Hi, I'm Mike Chang," he introduced himself, "And this is Puck," he pointed the guy with the mohawk.

Puck held out a hand, "Sam Evans right? We heard from Finn." Sam shook his hand and nodded.

Puck randomly asked, "You can play football?" Sam nodded.

They all ate while chattering about some school stuff and rules so that Sam would understand the school much better. They also convinced Sam in joining football which he agreed to.

_Meanwhile….._

"Quinn! Haven't seen that guy around here," a black-haired beauty exclaimed, pointing at a blond teenage boy, " A new student?"

"It seems so, Santana," eyeing at the blond-haired teenager in front of her boyfriend.

"Wow, that's some lips he got," as she crossed her arms and leaned on one side of her body. She chuckled, "Trouty lips…" Santana's eyes twinkled when she got an idea and she smirked. Quinn saw that.

"What's in your mind, Santana?" Quinn questioned her, even though she knew what she was thinking. She would probably say….

'_Hey, ask your boyfriend to introduce him to us.' _

"Hey, ask your boyfriend to introduce him to us," Santana said. _'See?' _Quinn thought.

"I don't know, Santana," Quinn frowned.

Santana's left hand grabbed Quinn's shoulder and the other grabbed her upper arm, "Come on, Quinn!" she begged. She grinned playfully," I know that you also want to get to know him," Santana said with a teasing voice.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked innocently but she had to admit that she was actually interested in him. "Okay, fine, San. Just this once," she sighed, "So shall we go?"

"Yes!" Santana grinned as she took Quinn into a quick embrace.

_At Finn's table…_

Laughter could be heard from the guys as they joked around. When Sam checked his watch, he thought that he might not have time to go to the astronomy room he saw last time if he would hang around them for the whole break. He stood up and put his tray on the counter.

"Hey, where are you going, man?" Puck asked.

"Uhh…I just want to…you know…" '_C'mon, get a believable lie…' "_Yeah! Get used to the school grounds….so….yeah….I got to go now, so I will probably see you later…uhh….bye guys." Sam said with his "most believable lie" he could think of. They waved at him as he walked off. _'Seems like they bought the lie.' _The guys stared at his back with a confused look. They didn't buy the lie.

"Hey guys!" Santana cheerfully said.

"Oh, hi Santana didn't see you there," Finn looked behind Santana to see his girlfriend right there looking at him too, "Hey Quinn," he said with his crooked smile.

Quinn greeted him back with her trademark smile. Santana looked around the table in disappointment, "Where's the blond chick?"

"You mean, Sam? He just left saying that he wanted to get used to the school grounds. His voice was stuttering. Seems like he is hiding something. Oh that reminds me," Mike left his seat, "Got to meet up with Tina."

Puck said, "Yeah, sure. See you later in the field."

"Have fun with your girlfriend," Santana waved at him.

Quinn then said, "Well, since the guy you want to meet so much isn't here…Then, let's go," she pulled Santana's hand and dragged her to the hallway.

"W-wait!" Santana stuttered, trying to cope up with her best friend. When they had reached the hallway, Santana sighed, "Aww, too bad he wasn't there and you were really hoping for him to be there. You even begged me."

Quinn's eyes shot up, "Wasn't me, it was you!" Santana laughed and they both walked together, still laughing and chattering.

When, Quinn passed by the astronomy room, she could hear strums of guitar and singing of a teenage boy. She stopped walking to listen to the voice.

The sudden stop made Santana stopped too and she asked her with a confused look, "Q, what's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head, "No, it's nothing," but she still wondered whose voice was that. The voice was really charming. She really wanted to go there and check out who that was. "You know, San…I need to go somewhere."

"What? Then, who should I hang around with?"

"Britanny."

"She's with wheelchair guy."

"…..Then, I will just meet you later in class." She rushed to the astronomy room, leaving her friend alone. She hid behind a wall. When Santana had left, she went inside the astronomy room.

When she was in front of the door, she could hear the sound much clearer. She turned the knob and peeked inside. She was shocked to see the "blond chick" Santana had wanted to see. He turned out to be a great singer. A really great singer. She watched him in awe. Quinn took a step inside. Sam did not notice her coming inside.

Quinn watched him play and sing, enjoying the entertainment. Sam with a goofy grin while singing and having fun made Quinn smile without realizing it.

When Sam played a song that Quinn knew, Quinn by reflex started to sing along with Sam. Sam was shocked to see Quinn but he didn't stop playing with the guitar. He continued singing with her, their voices harmonizing each other. Quinn walked closer to Sam and sang individually in the refrain of the song. Sam was enchanted by her sweet voice.

They had moved closer to each other, facing each other. It was really a breath-taking moment for the both of them. When the song ended with a few strums of the guitar, they realized how close their faces were. Sam analyzed every detail of her face, Quinn did the same thing, '_Santana is right, he got trouty lips..'_ When Sam caught her eyes, Sam stepped back, shocked at how beautiful she looked from up close. "E-Evans, Sam Evans." His voice stuttered.

Quinn chuckled at his nervousness, "Fabray, Quinn Fabray." She smiled sweetly at him. _'God! Her smile is really enchanting.' _Sam stared at her eyes. Her hazel eyes drowned him inside her eyes.

"Something on my face?" She tilted her head a bit to the side. Sam could feel his blood boiling and heat rising up to his face.

"N-no, nothing," Sam immediately replied.

Quinn let it pass. She wanted to hear him sing again but she might not meet him again so she invited him, "Hey, you should join glee club," Sam had a confused look. Quinn chuckled, "Sure it might not be a popular club but…you enjoy singing right? Glee club is where you can express your feelings through songs. You have a great voice. Finn and the other guys are also there. I also have this friend who really wants to meet you too. Seems like she has taken an interest in you."

Sam smiled, amused at the thought of someone interested in him, "Really?" Quinn nodded.

"So? Are you joining? Or not?" Quinn asked.

Sam thought for a moment, _'I'm interested in joining. I love singing…it would be even greater if she is there…Wait, is she in that club?'_

"Are you part of glee?"

Quinn shrugged, "I enjoy singing."

Sam grinned, "Then, sure, I'm joining." Quinn's eyes beamed.

"Alright, meet me at my class. Just down this hallway."

"I thought we are going to glee club?"

"Do you know the way around here?"

"Uhh….no."

Quinn giggled, "That's why I'm going to take you there. Ok, so I will see you later then." Before she walked out of the door, she turned her head to take one last look of Sam. Sam's happiness could not be described just with words. That's when he realized, _'Finn is Quinn's boyfriend…' _Sam's happiness died. _'Is it alright to do this? I mean Finn is my friend…But Quinn offered me so…no harm right?' _Sam walked out and headed to class.

_Dingggggg-_

"Quinn! Where have you been? You were almost late to class," Santana asked.

"Oh, I just needed to meet up with Coach Sue for some cheerleading routines and such."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then."

Quinn hated lying to her best friend, _'I can't tell Santana that I met Sam. She has a bit of a crush with Sam. But maybe, I will at least tell her about Sam joining?' _"Santana, when I headed back to class, I actually met Sam."

Santana's eyes sparkled at the talk about Sam, "Oh then? What's up?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you want to meet him much often so….I offered him to go to glee club and he said that he would definitely come."

Santana's voice became louder, "Really?"

"Ms Lopez, do you have anything to say about our discussion?" the teacher called out.

"None," she replied.

She whispered to Quinn, "Really, Q?" She nodded. Still whispering, she exclaimed, "You're the best!" and gave her a tight squeeze on her hand. Quinn was really glad to hear that.

_Meanwhile…._

"Hey Finn." Sam panted as he sat at his window seat.

"Wow, you seem to always be out of breath when you enter the classroom." Finn grinned.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, guess so."

"So where were you?"

"While I was walking, I met your girlfriend and she offered me to glee club so I'm going to join. Heard that you're there."

Finn questioned him, "Oh…why did she offer you?"

'_Crap, what should I say? Oh yeah!"_

"She said something about her friend interested in me or something of that sort." _'It's not a lie.'_

Finn's face lit up, "Ah, you must be talking about Santana." Sam wondered who she was. "She's one of the hottest girls in school but also famous to be a bitch."

Sam smiled, "Can't wait to meet her."

"Oh, you should be." They both laughed quite loudly and silenced by the teacher's scolding.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2. I'm so tired because of this chapter. I think this chapter is a bit too long? What do you think? Chapter 3 won't be coming soon. My hands need to take a break. Okay, I hope you enjoyed reading the story. It might not be suited to your liking so you can suggest ideas if you want. I will try to consider the suggestions in this fan fiction. Thanks ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My hands are feeling a lot better and now, I'm able to write again. But I have no idea what to write now 8D Well…I guess an idea will pop out while I'm writing. So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ _

Class had finished and students started to leave, heading to club or heading home. Sam carried his backpack and went down the hallway, to Quinn's classroom. He spotted the classroom and opened it to find a black-haired beauty opening the door at the same time too.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" she asked.

He barely knew her and she knew his name. He was confused and his face showed it all. Santana realized this.

"I'm Santana. I'm sure you have met Quinn and she did talk about you joining glee," she said.

'_Oh this must be the girl Quinn talked about.'_

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Quinn mentioned something about you too," Sam replied.

Santana's face lit up, "Really?" placing one hand lightly at Sam's shoulder, "So what did she say?"

Sam shuddered at the sudden contact. He held her hand and put her hand down. Still holding her hand, he said as he smirked, "Well, something about you interested in me?"

"Oh so you know," she chuckled sweetly, "So? What brings you here?"

"Well, I was looking for Quinn," he looked around the classroom, "Seems like she isn't here."

"Yeah, she just left. Why are you looking for her?" This time, she let go of her hand and put both hands over the back of his neck as if she wanted to trap him in her arms.

Sam answered, "She promised to take me to glee club since I don't know the way around here…"

Santana smiled, "So, I will take you there. I'm sure Quinn doesn't mind about it." She shrugged her shoulders. Sam looked around the classroom again. '_I guess she really isn't here.'_

He sighed, "Okay, no prob. Take me there." Santana smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth.

She let go of her hands and linked her arm around his, "Then, come on!" Sam let her guide the way.

On the way there, Sam caught a glance on a honey blonde girl. _'Quinn? It must be Quinn. I can almost recognize her from anywhere, what is she doing here?' _

"Uhh…Santana, let's go there for a while," he pointed at a direction where Quinn was in.

"And…why?" Santana asked with one eyebrow above the other.

"Just wanted to get a cola from the vending machine," he lied. Santana just shrugged and took him there. When they reached there, Santana noticed Quinn standing and staring at….Finn?

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Santana approached her best friend.

Quinn turned to see the couple looking at her with wonder, "Oh, nothing."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Finn said as he walked nearer to them with a short girl beside him.

"What are you doing there, munchkin?" Santana looked at the short girl with threatening eyes.

"Shut up, Santana," the girl said. She noticed the blond guy beside her, "Hi, you must be Sam. Finn just talked about you. I'm Rachel Berry, also known as the best singer in glee club and my dream is to be in Broadway and so, I have been writing music, singing, dancing and acting since I'm…." she rambled on and on and on.

Sam leaned down close to Santana, "Is she always this talka-"

"Yes, she is," Santana immediately replied. _'Wow, she must really find her annoying._' Sam looked at Quinn. She was staring daggers at Rachel. _'Wait, wasn't she also staring at Finn a while ago? Finn must have been with Rachel and so Quinn is….jealous?" _Sam analyzed her again. When Rachel nudged at Finn and he smiled at her, Quinn's fist was clenched tight, ready to hit Rachel's face at any second. _'Yup, definitely jealous.'_

"Hey, we should go back to glee club now," Sam suggested as he could not stand the killing aura around Quinn. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back. On the way back, Sam couldn't help but stare at Quinn staring at her boyfriend and the "munchkin" Santana referred her as. Sam started feeling jealous at the thought of Quinn getting jealous over a guy.

When they entered the room, Sam saw 2 Asian teenagers, _'Must be Mike and his girlfriend.'_ a blond-haired girl, a guy with a wheelchair, a plump black-skinned girl, _'Hey! Totter tot girl!' _a neat and tidy guy, Puck, his Spanish teacher and a huge girl.

"Welcome to glee club, Sam" Mr. Schuster happily said, "I think you know most of the people here. You will have time to ask for the names of the ones you aren't acquainted with yet. Ok, so moving on, this week's theme is…" he pointed at the board, "freestyle, that doesn't mean that you can sing anything you want but you can sing songs that you create yourself."

Rachel's eyes beamed up, "Oh this is perfect! I can show my talent this way. So, I'm planning to sing this song that I just rece-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we got it, munchkin," Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel looked at her in fury.

"Okay, so now this session will be used to write your own songs," he said as he handed out papers to everyone, "By the way, you can sing in group, duet or solo. It's up to you."

This was the first time Sam had to write a song, "Do you want to sing with me?" Santana asked. Sam shook his head. "If you change your mind, just talk to me," Santana winked.

Sam just smiled back. "She is already flirting with you? That's Santana for you," a voice Sam could recognize from anywhere was heard.

"Yeah," he looked at his side, meeting his eyes with the hazel eyes. Quinn smiled. "Uhh, so I thought that you would take me to glee club?" Sam asked with disappointment, "Oh, or was it to hook me up with Santana?" he asked her with a teasing voice. They both laughed.

"No, I didn't plan on hooking both of you up. I just had to….check out something…" her smile dropped. He frowned, "Something to do with Finn and Rachel?" Her eyes widened. "Ok…I will take that as a yes."

Quinn's eyes held pain in them, "I don't know, Sam… It's just that I think Finn has been hanging around Rachel these days… Something could have happened… You don't think he is cheating on me?"

"No, no, no, Finn doesn't seem to be the type to cheat on his girlfriend. Trust in him, Quinn," Sam comforted Quinn, even though what he said had caused pain to himself.

"….Yeah…You're right, Sam," she looked up at Sam, "Thanks for hearing me out," Quinn held his hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

Sam smiled, "No problem," he then continued, "Hmm…so if you have one of these problems, you can contact me and I will hear you out and maybe throw in some advice or something?"

Quinn chuckled at his goofiness; "Sure," she took out a piece of scratch paper and scribbled on it, "Here, my phone number," she handed the paper to him. She looked at his blank paper, "Want me to help you write a song?"

"That would be REALLY helpful." Sam exclaimed. Quinn chuckled.


End file.
